Dark Matters
by torchwood0234
Summary: story about OwenGwen ToshIanto JackIanto.
1. Spilt Blood

I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the BBC. Apart from Owen Harper (torchwood01 and I have joint custody. Btw that's a joke)

This story is dedicated to my best friend Torchwood01 and I hope you like it!

"I have to tell Rhys, it's not fair on him" Gwen said

"Fine but don't expect him to welcome it with sunshine, rainbows and cute little puppy dogs" Owen said

"I have to tell him...

"Yes to go and tell cosy little Rhys, go on go don't want to keep him waiting"

"Fine I will"

Gwen walked along Cardiff bay thinking about what Owen had just said. He was right Gwen thought but it is not fair on Rhys fine I will tell him.

"It's not fair on Rhys" Gwen said to herself

"What is not fair on me?" Gwen turned around to see Rhys standing behind her.

Owen looked out over the bay. He knew that this was a bad idea. She would only end up hurt and she would hurt Rhys. Thoughts went though Owen's mind what happened if Rhys hurt Gwen. Then he laughed to him self no cosy little baby boy Rhys wouldn't hurt a fly. But would Rhys really hurt Gwen. Owen decided to leave it last thing Gwen would want is Owen snooping around her flat. The sound of Owens phone ringing made him jump. It was Gwen.

"Gwen where are you? Are you ok?"

"Owen listen to me, get out of your flat and go to the hub. It is the only place where he won't find ……"

The line went dead. Owen tried calling Gwen again but the line was dead.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. What did Gwen say get out of the flat? Owen panicked. He opened the door. Rhys charged in hitting Owen in the face

"You bastard" Rhys spat at Owen.

"Well hello to you to. I'm guessing your Rhys"

Rhys tried to hit Owen again but Owen was ready for it. Owen grabbed hold of Rhys and pushed him up against the wall.

"Do you know why Gwen comes here? No because Gwen's all cosy with you but with me I take her around the bloody world"

Rhys winced at that, he tried to break free but Owens grip was to strong.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Well you are gonna have to find her, aren't you?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games"

Owen pulled out him gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Rhys head.

"I could kill you right this minute"

"You wouldn't have the guts"

"Want to bet?"

"Gwen is such a tart to come here" Rhys said

Owen punched Rhys in the face so hard that Rhys fell to the floor. He had fainted

"Well that was easy" Owen laughed but he stopped when he saw blood on Rhys hands. He locked Rhys in his bathroom and went out to find Gwen.

Owen went to Gwen's flat first, the lock on the door was broken and the whole place was trashed. A photo of Gwen and Rhys had been smashed and Gwen's phone was lying on the floor. Owen picked up the phone and put it in his pocket. He went over to the kitchen and in the sink was a knife covered in blood. When Owen saw the blood he panicked what had Rhys done to Gwen? He checked the flat for Gwen but there was no sign of her. Then Owen saw the trail of blood leading out the door.

When Owen found Gwen he had to try really hard not to cry. Gwen was tied to a pole in a warehouse down by the docks. Owen couldn't see Gwen breathing he ran up to her.

"No please not now. Come on Gwen its Owen. Gwen!"

Gwen slowly looked up. Owen could see the relief in Gwen's eyes. She tried to speak but she couldn't.

"For once in your life I bet you're pleased to see me Cooper" Owen smirked.

He had to laugh or he would cry, but when he saw Gwen's face he wished he hadn't said that. Owen untied Gwen and carried her out of the warehouse.

"Good thing I'm so strong" Owen said pointing to his muscles.

Gwen tried to laugh but the pain was too much.

"I'm not taking you back to mine because that manic of your boyfriend is there and if he isn't then that's the first place he will look for you. I'm gonna take you to the hub ok?"

Gwen nodded.

It was late and the hub was empty Jack was out with Ianto and they would spend the night and Ianto's place. Tosh was trying one of those speed dating things, in Owen's opinion it was a desperate attempt to get a girlfriend and to forget Mary. Owen was surprised how quickly torchwood had been restored it looked the same.

Owen gently put Gwen down on the metal table in the autopsy room. She winced as Owen put her down; Gwen kept her right arm on Owen's shoulder. Owen shivered last time Gwen did that it was when she got shot; Owen had thought that he had lost Gwen then. Gwen looked at him and she started to move her hand of his shoulder.

"Don't worry its fine, It proves that you need me" Owen smiled

Same old arrogant Owen Gwen thought but she didn't mind Owen had come and saved her. Owen pulled back Gwen's top and saw a stab would in the same place where she had been shot. Her whole side was covered in blood he wiped most of the blood away some of the blood was dry. He looked and the wound. No it can't be Owen thought, Owen froze and fell back and hit his head on the metal bar.

"Shit"

Gwen tried to get up and look but Owen stopped her before she caused herself more pain. This can't happen again, not to Gwen not now. Owen just froze and stared at the shape of the wound. Gwen wondered did Owen swear about hitting his head or about the wound, Gwen hoped it was the first one. She tightened her grip on Owens shoulder. Owen snapped into doctor mode. Owen quickly but carefully cleaned the wound and put an antiseptic strip followed by a dressing, but Owen could still see blood dripping on the floor. He looked on Gwen's other arm and found a huge cut. Owen guessed it was from the glass of the photo. He put some dressing on the cut and put Gwen's arm in a sling. Rhys must have twisted her arm when he tied her to the pole because Gwen's bone had broken in about 3 places.

When Owen had finished cleaning up the wounds he carried Gwen to the sofa. Owen went to his desk he rummaged around and found his phone. Then he went to Gwen's desk to get her Bluetooth headset. He put it on Gwen's ear.

"I'm gonna go to my place quickly to get you some clean clothes and to sort out Rhys, Any requests?"

Gwen smiled "Put a weevil in his bathroom" Gwen had struggled to say that and it was painful but she wanted Owen to know that she and Rhys were over without making it too obvious. Gwen hoped Owen got the message

Owen tried to smile but he couldn't knowing what Rhys had done to Gwen.

"Will do"

Gwen smiled at Owen and then Owen got what she was trying to say. Owen walked up to Gwen and whispered something in her ear then he left heading for his flat.

Owen walked into his flat somewhat relived, he didn't know why. It was probably because what he had just said to Gwen.

"Owen, Are you there?"

"Yeah" said Owen walking into the bedroom "but Rhys isn't"

"What?"

Owen went into the bathroom looked in the mirror checking he has still had the look. He laughed to himself and knocked over some of Gwen's makeup.

"Owen are you ok?"

"Yeah I just knocked over some of your makeup" said Owen picking them up. If Owen was stupid like Tosh he would get up look in the mirror and jump seeing Rhys in the reflection but because Owen isn't stupid he knew that Rhys was there. Owen got up and turned around pointing his gun at Rhys face.

"You're just a little boy hiding behind a gun" Rhys said. Owen got a little annoyed at this.

"Poor Gwen"

"Why, because she has to look at you?" Rhys said

"I said poor Gwen, because she has to have you on top of her. She must get crushed!"

Rhys had enough and he tried to hit Owen but Owen ducked and Rhys hit the mirror it shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

Gwen froze. She had heard Owen's gun go of.

"Owen?" "Owen, are you ok?"

No answer. Gwen wanted to go to Owen's flat and kick the hell out of Rhys but she couldn't move the pain was too much. It didn't hurt to talk anymore because Owen had given her a pain killer but it was starting to wear of. Gwen kept on talking into the Bluetooth headset hoping Owen would reply but there was still no answer. Could Rhys really shot Owen? Gwen thought. Rhys could he had enough anger and he hates Owen. I can't lose Owen not after what he said to me I can't. Gwen didn't know what to do. Jack would know what to do. Gwen found Jack's name on the torchwood phone. Jack answered sounding a little puffed out.

"Hello?" Jack said

"Hi jack, its Gwen"

"What are you doing calling at 1 o'clock?"

Gwen explained the whole thing from her being stabbed to Owen's gun going of.

"Have you heard from Owen since?"

"No" Gwen replied

"Well I can't come right now" Jack said. Gwen could hear Ianto calling him back to bed.

"Ok" Gwen couldn't help laughing "go enjoy yourself" Gwen hung up. From all the excitement from the phone call she didn't realise that the gates were opening. Gwen saw the gun come thought the gates first then Rhys. Gwen ran up to the gates. She was scared that Rhys had hurt Owen.

"Owen?"

"Yeah, what?" Owen was struggling to carry Rhys.

Gwen was so relived to hear his voice.

"You're alive!" Gwen ran up to Owen and kissed him.

"Wow I should go and beat up Rhys more often. Anyway why would you think I was dead?"

"Never mind"

Owen went down to the basement and put Rhys in one of the vaults but Owen made sure that he had a weevil on either side.

Owen walked back up the stairs turning the lights in the basement of. Owen wanted Rhys to wake up in the dark with the sounds of hungry weevils.

Owen walked over to the sofa. He threw some clothes down next to Gwen.

"I got you some clothes"

"Thanks"

Owen's phone rang. It was jack

"Jack, you need to see this"

"What?"

Owen walked up the stairs and into the boardroom so Gwen couldn't hear.

"Suzie's back"

"Ok I will be ten minutes"

Owen hung up.

"Suzie?" Gwen said.

Owen turned around to see Gwen standing at the top of the stairs.

"Suzie Costello?"

Owen nodded. Gwen felt dizzy she fell back into Owens arms.


	2. Lost thoughts

Gwen woke up staring into darkness, her head was swirling. The green eyes glowed.

"Gwen its Owen"

Owen and jack were staring over her. Jack started having a go at Owen.

"You should have called me first thing" jack said

"I did but you were doing something with Ianto"

Jack went red. He ignored the conversation and started talking about Suzie.

"Are you sure it's the life knife"

"Sure"

"Suzie's knife?"

"Yeah" Owen hated the name Suzie it brought shivers down his spine. Last time someone mentioned Suzie Gwen nearly died.

"Who had it?"

"Ummm I haven't told you the best part, Rhys had it and Rhys is in the basement"

"What?"

Gwen perked up at that. Jack and Owen went quiet and looked over Gwen again. Gwen tried to get up, Owen and jack both went to help her up.

"I've got her" Owen directed at Jack.

"Owen, take Gwen home"

Gwen looked at Owen.

Owen whispered in her ear "You're coming back to my place".

Owen put his arm round Gwen's waist. Gwen knew it wasn't to help her walk but to Jack and Ianto it looked like support. Ianto could tell that there was something Jack felt about Gwen. Jack looked hurt that Owen wouldn't let Jack help Gwen, but then Owen was smart and he probably knew that Jack felt something. Secretly Jack knew that Owen put his arm round Gwen because he could.

Gwen stared out of Owen's flat. "Are you coming to bed or are you gonna stare out that window forever?" Owen said.

Gwen struggled to get into the bed the pain was too much. Owen couldn't give her anymore painkillers or she would have an overdose. Gwen needed some sort of pain relief. She turned to Owen who was looking worried. Owen must have read her mind because he pulled her closer and kissed Gwen. Gwen couldn't feel pain anymore all she could feel was the passion and well Gwen didn't really know what it was her heart was fluttering and she had butterflies then she realised it was love. Owen smiled at Gwen, after what happened with Diane he thought that he loved her but it wasn't Diane he loved it was Gwen. He knew it from the minute she walked into torchwood with the pizzas but being Owen he denied it and thought Diane would get his mind of Gwen but it didn't it made Owen think of her more. Then he did the stupid thing and broke it of with Gwen. Owen kissed Gwen again and the pain was gone for Gwen and Owen. All Owen could think about was Gwen.

Rhys woke up with blood dripping from his nose. He couldn't remember anything about to do with the last 2 hours .He couldn't see a thing, he could hear someone talking and a sort of growling. He had no doubt where he was he was in the Torchwood basement. Torchwood he hated that word, ever since Gwen had worked at Torchwood the gap between them got further and further apart. The lights flickered on and two men appeared and stood in front of his cell. Rhys guessed that the other one next to Jack was Ianto or Owen. Rhys had the pleasure of meeting Jack once at dinner.

"Rhys, you're last person I would expect to have this" Jack held up a knife with blood on it. It wasn't a normal knife It had a sort of cross shape. Rhys couldn't describe it but he felt sorry for the person that's blood was over it.

"It's not mine" Rhys said "Why am I locked up here anyway?"

"Don't play stupid with me"

"I have never seen that knife before!" Rhys shouted

Jack whispered to Ianto and Ianto disappeared.

"I suppose you don't know what happened to Gwen either"

"What happened to Gwen, Is she ok?"

"She is with Owen at the moment after what you did to her she can't even say your name"

"What have I done? I don't understand. Gwen and I were watching TV and then we went to bed. The next morning she was at work. That's all I remember!" Rhys looked at Jack. "Is the other man Ianto or Owen?"

Jack was shocked Rhys had forgotten the last couple of hours. Ianto appeared with the food, Jack and asked Ianto to put a truth pill in it. Ianto put the food down then disappeared upstairs again.

"This is Ianto. So you really can't remember what you did a couple of hours ago?" Jack said just before Ianto got to the top stair.

"No, what happened?"

"Eat up then we will explain" jack said. He knew that Rhys would be too stupid to ask questions about the food. Jack waited until Rhys had eaten all the food before he started talking.

"Who are you?"

No answer

"I asked you a question"

"I'm Rhys Gwen's boyfriend"

"What have you been doing these last couple of hours?"

"Can't remember"

"Where are you?"

"Torchwood's basement"

Jack was surprised.

"Did we tell him he was in Torchwood?" jack asked Ianto

"No sir"

"How do you know about Torchwood?"

"I went to see Gwen's old work mates, to check if she was ok and they told me she didn't work in the police force she worked for Torchwood"

"How did you know Ianto's name?"

"After the police told me, I did research on websites and stuff like that. According to records you are supposed to be dead. Torchwood manage to keep yourself to yourself so it was difficult"

"Can you remember any of the websites? Ianto can you search them for me?" Jack said to a speaker in corner.

"Yes sir" Ianto said

"I thought that was Tosh's job"

"I asked you a question"

"Umm I think It was suziecostello. and darknessisnear. something like that"

Jack froze, it would be Suzie. When Suzie tried to kill Gwen just before Jack shot her Suzie told him about how something moves in the darkness and it was searching for him. It hadn't been mentioned since then until now.

"Ok thanks"

Jack walked up the stairs and turned the light off. That word darkness haunted Jack and he didn't like it.

Gwen woke up to hear the sound of Owen singing in the shower. What had put him in such a good mood? She took a swig of water and swallowed the pain killers that Owen had left on the side of the bed for her. She got up wrapping the sheet around her; she tried to find her clothes. They were thrown about the room and so were Owen's. She picked up Owen's boxers and she laughed she couldn't help it they were white with red love hearts on.

As Gwen got dressed she thought about how many nights she had been with Owen. It was four nights and they have had sex 3 times in Owen's flat, once in Owens car. Gwen had a gut felling that it will happened again today in Owen's car again. Owen came out the shower with only a towel on. He smiled, Gwen knew what that smile meant. She raised her eyebrows went up to Owen and whispered something in his ear. Gwen kissed him running her tongue over his teeth. Owen loved that, Gwen had never seen Owen get dressed so quickly. She didn't really see the point though because he would only be taking most of them of very soon.


	3. Hidden Messages

Hidden Messages

The hub was quiet Tosh was the only person there. She didn't know anything about last night's events. She tried calling Owen to see where he was but his phone was of. Tosh had nothing to do; the group hadn't had much to do in the last couple of months. Jack had tried to find some paper work to give them but he was too laid back after the Christmas hols and decided everyone could have a break. She started walking over to Owen's desk she fiddled on his desk opening drawers and stuff like that. She started to solve his Rubik cube and within ten minutes she had solved it. Tosh made sure that she hadn't messed up his desk, not that it mattered it was covered in paperwork and paper aeroplanes. Tosh guessed that he was thinking of Diana. Then she saw they had messages on from Gwen. That must have been before they downloaded instant messenger. Tosh went back and fiddled on her computer.

She started looking at CCTV seeing if anyone was coming. Tosh saw Owen's car and thought Owen must have left her from yesterday or that Owen had only just arrived. Then she saw Owens hand on Gwen's head. How long had they been there? Tosh checked the CCTV they had been there for twenty minutes, Tosh had arrived an hour ago. Tosh didn't want to admit it but she was jealous of Gwen, everyone knew it but she didn't want to admit even if they did know.

She hoped that yesterday when she mentioned she was going speed dating that Owen would come too. It was the type of speed dating where you couldn't see the persons face and Tosh hoped that Owen would end up falling in love with her. It was a stupid thought but she couldn't help thinking about it but instead Owen found it as an excuse to point idiotic and hurtful jokes in her face. Tosh couldn't stop staring at the CCTV. Gwen went over to sit on Owen. Owen said something and Gwen laughed. They started to kiss more vigorously. Why was Gwen's arm in a sling? That must make that really difficult Tosh thought.

Ten minutes later Owen and Gwen started to get changed and in five minutes they walked into the hub laughing. When they saw Tosh they stopped laughing and went to there desks. Tosh minimized the CCTV footage.

Gwen kept on laughing; Owen was sending her instant messages. Tosh wanted to know what they were saying to each other. She typed in the usual torchwood password logged in the torchwood files. On Owen's computer it came up saying type in torchwood code to allow computer 564700 to access files 0778 7890 and 2390. That was one thing he thanked Suzie for. She installed it on his computer so that Jack couldn't spy on him. Owen knew that was Tosh's computer. He walked over to Gwen.

"Don't type anything"

"Why not?"

"You will see" Owen walked over to Tosh

"Do you have anything better to do with your life than to be an arrogant jealous bitch? Stay out of my life!" Owen shouted at Tosh. Tosh wasn't hurt by this, she just ignored the matter. She loved it when Owen was angry. She was blushing thinking about Gwen and Owen in the car. She imagined she was Gwen. Owen saw the tab on her computer. Owen clicked it, Tosh in her daydream snapped out of it. Owen clicked on it and saw the CCTV footage of Gwen and Owen in the car. Owen's angry was bubbling up inside him. He wished Tosh was a boy so he could punch her but instead Owen whispered something in Tosh's ear. She looked like she was about to cry and she stormed of into the boardroom. Gwen walked up to Owen.

"What the hell was that about?" Gwen asked she was angry with Owen. Tosh didn't deserve to be shouted at like that.

"She watched us this morning in the car" Owen was gonna pop in a smartass remark he opened his mouth but Gwen went over to her desk. She was embarrassed Owen could tell.

Jack and Ianto walked into the hub, they both stopped talking and looked around everything was quiet. Tosh was typing something on her computer. Owen and Gwen kept on exchanging looks but no one was talking. Jack walked up to Gwen

"Is there something I know? Has someone died?"

"No not really"

"Well it's good to see you are working so hard" Jack doubted if anyone was working, he walked into his office, Ianto followed. Tosh walked away from her computer her eyes full of tears. Gwen looked at Owen, Owen shook his head.

_Don't go _Owen mouthed. Gwen didn't listen to Owen and she walked up over to the coffee machine where Tosh was now standing.

"I'm sorry about Owen" Gwen said

Tosh snapped at her "it's fine, it's not me who has to live with herself knowing she had an affair with Owen"

Gwen looked hurt and explained the whole thing about her and Rhys. She wasn't going to mention that she stayed at Owen's but she was so close to saying only to be stopped by Jack calling Gwen. Gwen walked to Jacks office and Owen was already there.

"What is going on?" Gwen asked

"Last night after you and Owen left. Ianto and I questioned Rhys and we reckon he was possessed because he gave him a truth pill and he can't remember anything. He doesn't even know that he hurt you"

"So why did we need to know this?" Owen asked

"Because Ianto and I think it is best if you and Owen don't go near Rhys until we know what possessed him. We don't want you to trigger whatever possessed him. We don't want anyone else to get hurt"

"Yeah sure Gwen's gonna go and see the person who tried to kill her" Owen walked out of jacks office. Gwen stayed for a bit talking about Rhys.

Tosh couldn't believe it Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Owen where having a meeting without her. Tosh tried to look busy when Owen came out. Owen went to his desk and picked up his Rubik cube.

"What the hell?" Owen looked at Tosh he didn't need to be explained Tosh or Jack were the only people who would be able to solve it and it couldn't be Jack because he wasn't in this morning. Tosh walked down into the basement turned the lights on and talked to Rhys about her problems; Tosh didn't have anyone else to talk to. Then she mention Gwen and Owen, Rhys sat up.

"What about Gwen and Owen?"

"They are really close friends" Tosh forgot that Rhys didn't know. Tosh looked at Rhys. Rhys looked up his eyes had suddenly turned red and he flew forward and smashed the glass. He quickly disabled the alarm so no one would know then he grabbed hold of Tosh put this hand over her mouth and dragged Tosh to where torchwood keep the dead bodies. Rhys put an injection into Tosh; luckily Tosh knew this and quickly wrote down a hidden message and threw it on the floor of the basement. The code read

TVAJF EFBE MPDL.

Tosh hoped that someone would understand. Then her world went black.


	4. Cold Surprises

"Where is Tosh?" Gwen asked who had just come out of Jacks office.

"I dunno she stormed off somewhere"

"Thanks for the help" Gwen went over to Tosh's computer and the CCTV was running. Gwen saw Rhys smashed vault all the vaults had been smashed.

"JACK IANTO OWEN" Gwen fell back into the chair. Jack, Ianto and Owen stood behind Gwen looking at the screen. Gwen couldn't speak.

"Shit" Owen said.

"Right Owen and Gwen go to the weapon…" The lights went out and torchwood base went into total lockdown for the second time.

"Not again" Ianto sighed

"Right Owen and Gwen go find weapons we will need something to capture the weevils. Ianto stay here and try to get a signal on that phone"

"And you?" Ianto said

"I'm going to go find Tosh"

Owen went to his desk and opened some drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping actually" Owen pulled out two guns right down to the basement. Gwen walked in front of Owen but Owen pulled her back. Owen knew what to do, he controlled them when they were in the vaults he could do it now. Or that's what Owen hoped anyway. Owen and Gwen went down the stairs one step at a time in case a weevil was on one of them. The door was shut.

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

"Always stay behind me ok?"

"Why?"

"You will see" Owen put his hand on the door "3….2…1" Owen pulled the door open. He casually walked in. The weevils were both out of there cages, they both looked at Owen. Owen snarled at them and they both backed away into there cages and Owen clicked the buttons and the cage doors shut. Owen knew that the locks always worked. He looked at Gwen who had picked up a piece of paper. She looked scared.

"What is that?"

"It's a code from Tosh"

Owen looked at the piece of paper he couldn't work it out it just looked like random letters.

TVAJF EFBE MPDL.

"I have got it"

"What that quickly"

"Look its one letter higher than the actual letter. Suzie, dead, lock. What does that mean?"

Owen talked into his Bluetooth headset.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Tosh left a code it says Suzie dead lock"

"Alright meet upstairs. How was locking the weevils?"

"Easy"

"Ok"

Owen and Gwen walked up the stairs.

"Owen how did you control the weevils?"

"Long story. Tell you later"

Jack and Ianto were already upstairs talking about what the code could mean.

"What did the code say?" Jack directed at Owen

"It was Suzie dead lock" Gwen said.

"One thing we know is that it's all to do with Suzie but where the hell is Tosh?"

"I have got it" Gwen ran down to the storage. Owen, Ianto and Jack followed. Gwen saw Rhys standing in front of Suzie's box. The lock had been broken. Owen, Jack and Ianto got out there guns.

"Very clever Gwen, I knew someone would work it out maybe Tosh but then she goes away"

"Where is she?" Gwen asked

"Hide and Seek Owen" Rhys said

"Right you guys get Rhys away from that box and I will go and get Tosh" Gwen whispered.

"Ok" Jack said "Owen you go to the left, Ianto to the right and I will go forward"

Everyone took there place.

"Ooo am I meant to be scared? Three boys with guns, two can die one can't"

Rhys slowly moved towards Jack. Jack moved back so that Gwen could get into the lock. Gwen slowly pulled out the tray. Jack indicted to Owen to move towards Gwen so that Rhys couldn't attack her. Owen moved next to Gwen. Gwen slowly opened the white bag only to see Tosh. Her face was white and she was cold. Owen checked her pulse, she was alive she was just in a deep sleep.

"Owen give me your gun"

Owen gave the gun to Gwen. She aimed at Rhys and pulled the trigger. Everyone looked at Gwen.

"Very clever Suzie Costello" Gwen said

Rhys got up and looked at Gwen.

"Gwen why is your arm in a bandage?" Rhys said. He was back to normal. Jack and Ianto came up behind him and grabbed him.

"Gwen?" Rhys looked into the eyes of Gwen and Gwen looked away.

"You ok?" Owen asked.

"Yeah I think so. What shall we do with Tosh?" Gwen said

"Owen you look after her. Gwen come with me. Ianto you lock up Rhys in the metal sealed cell" jack ordered. Gwen followed Jack; Jack didn't speak until Gwen was in his office.

"Well done. I suggest you go and stay with someone else don't go to your flat because we are going to realise Rhys"

"YOU ARE DOING WHAT? It's Suzie who possesses him! He could hurt anyone. He changes one moment he's processes by Suzie the next minute he is Rhys again"

"We are realising him in 7 days. And Gwen put your flat on the market and buy other flat anyway from Rhys ok?"

Gwen muttered something in welsh; jack knew it wasn't the best idea but what else could he do? Gwen walked into the autopsy room where Owen was sitting own throwing paper balls in the bin.

"Owen?"

"Yeah what?"

"Can I…" Gwen couldn't bring herself to ask. Owen looked at her. "How's Tosh?"

"Yeah she is fine a bit shocked. Ianto sent her home"

"I'm gonna head home now bye"

Owen looked at Gwen "Want a lift?"

"Ok"

Owen grabbed his jacket and got up.

"Gwen do you need a place to stay? I overheard you and Jack talking"

"Thanks Owen but not tonight I got to clean my flat if I am going to sell it"

"Ok"

Gwen opened the door of her flat and it was spotless. What the hell? Gwen saw a note attached to the window it was from Jack.

_Well you're not going to sell a flat in this state are you? I helped you out a bit _

_I put your flat down on the market too. I know you are angry with my decision but what else could I do?_

_Jack _

Gwen kept on replaying the argument with Rhys she couldn't shake it of her mind. Down by the bay. She told Rhys down there and he was fine with it then when he got up to the flat we went crazy knocked everything over and smashed the mirror. Then he got out a knife cut his leg. Pouring his blood into the sink. Then he went into the wardrobe and tied Gwen up and carried her to the docks. Rhys pulled out the life knife as Ianto called it but it was too dark to see then he stabbed her and tied her to the pole breaking Gwen's arm. Gwen tried to sleep she couldn't all she could see was the knife and the blood. She eventually got to sleep thinking of Owen.


	5. Dark lights

There was a knock at Owen's flat. He looked at the clock 3 o'clock. Who would visit at this time? But Owen had a good guess that it was Gwen.

"Who is it?" he called still slumped on his leather chair.

"It's me" Gwen called

Owen jumped up and he shoved some magazines under the sofa.

"Owen please let me in" Gwen called

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long" Owen opened the door. Gwen looked terrible her stitches had come undone and her hands were covered in blood.

Owen carried Gwen to the chair he guessed that she hadn't had anything to eat; he went into the kitchen to get Gwen a drink and something to eat. Owen put the drink and energy bar down on the glass table.

"Gwen what has happened?" Owen asked he knew it was a stupid question.

"Owen I've" Gwen fainted. Owen panicked for a second then his doctor mode flickered on. Owen carried Gwen to the bed and placed her down gently on the bed. Owen quickly stitched up Gwen's side and put another bandage. Owen put Gwen's back into a clean sling; he went to go and went to go get the water and energy bar. Owen came back into the room and Gwen was awake.

"Drink this" Owen said handing over the water

"I'm scared Owen; I have seen things, things that you wouldn't believe if I told you, you would think I was mad"

"Try me"

"I seen my death, the hub in darkness and jack's hands covered in blood"

"Your safe here" Owen said hugging Gwen just like the time she nearly died.

Gwen's face went pale and she started to drift away again. Owen didn't know what do to he panicked. He kissed Gwen and she started to come around, the first thing that had come into Owen's head had worked.

"Did this have anything to do with Suzie and The darkness?"

"How do you know about the Darkness?"

"I was with Jack when Suzie told him the Darkness was out to get him. I have never seen Jack so scared. I don't see why though he can't die"

"I think the darkness is death because he has cheated it the darkness is out to get him"

"That would make a lot of sense captain jack cheats with death. Right your staying here" Owen went into the third drawer and pulled out some of Gwen's clothes. "You must have come running to me lots of times if I already have some of your clothes here" Owen chucked them on the bed leaving Gwen to get changed. Owen was worried about Gwen, Owen knew something that no one else did but he didn't want to know. Gwen was fast asleep when Owen went back into the bedroom. He didn't want to sleep he couldn't knowing what he did, he just couldn't. He went into the kitchen and got a glass of whiskey he sat in his leather chair and thought.

Gwen woke up in Owen's flat again. She got up slowly and walked into the living room. Owen was slumped on the leather chair asleep with a glass of whiskey on the table. Gwen was starving; she went into the kitchen and got a cereal bar. Owen's phone started to ring, Gwen went into the living room to answer it because she thought Owen was asleep but he answered it.

"Hello?" Owen said

"Hi, Owen I need to talk to you" the man said

"On a Saturday? Nothing can be that important"

"It is about Gwen"

"Ok I will be there in 5 minutes"

The man hung up.

"How was it?" Gwen asked

"The one the only Captain Harkness" Owen said sarcastically.

"What did he want?"

"It's about you" Owen said, he didn't want to leave Gwen here in case she fainted again.

The sound of the gates opening had woken Jack up. This had been the third time this week, the same old dreams haunting him. The same dream over and over in his head, it had been an hour since he had called Owen. He needed to see him it was important for the team. Where was the smartass? Jack started to walk down the stairs; he was surprised to see Owen put Gwen down on the sofa. She looked terrible, Jack lead Owen up the stairs to the boardroom. Owen never took his eyes of Gwen.

"What did you want to see me for?" Owen said but his eyes were still on Gwen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm looking after Gwen…"

"Not that! Owen I know what your like, a different woman every week. You can't do that to Gwen she can't be a one night stand. I don't want Gwen to find out the hard way what your like"

Owen took his eyes of Gwen. "I know I know but this is more important she came to my flat last night her stitches had been pulled open and she said she had seen torchwood in darkness, blood on your hands"

"I have seen it to"

"What? Is there some club I need to know about?"

"Owen, this is serious"

Owen looked over to the sofa. "Shit!" Owen ran down the stairs and into the vaults. Gwen was staring at Rhys through the metal door she was muttering something; Owen went up to Gwen and whispered something in her ear. Gwen turned to look at Owen.

"I have seen the shadow going across the world killing everything in its path"

"The darkness" Jack said

"Ooo so there is a club that I am meant to know about"

"She walks down a corridor all in white, the lights go out everything goes black and she hears a noise like a growl turns around and sees nothing faces the front and sees…"

"A shadow with glowing green eyes"

"Can I sit with him?" Gwen looked at Jack

"Well it's not the best of ideas I will move him into the other vault"

"Thanks Jack"

Jack went out of the room and stunned him. He slowly carried him into the cell. "He should wake up soon"

"I will be outside if you need anything" Owen said. Owen and Jack walked out of the room, Owen waited outside as promised and Jack went to watch the CCTV footage of Owen outside the door and Gwen talking to Rhys.

Ten minutes later Rhys woke up, he was surprised to see Gwen standing outside the vault.

"Gwen?"

"Rhys I'm so sorry"

"Gwen. What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Rhys I can't be with you anymore; I can't have you hurt me or Owe… anyone else for that matter. I'm sorry Rhys" Gwen wanted to say Owen because that is the only other person she truly cared about. She did care about Rhys but she always felt more for Owen.

"Gwen please don't do this. Gwen I love you"

"I have to. I'm so sorry" Gwen had already made up her mind.

Gwen walked out of the room and fell apart in Owen's arms. Owen just hugged Gwen tight. He didn't know what else to do after all the medical and other training he had done this was the first time didn't know what to do, but luckily Gwen stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Owen? Can I come and stay with you? I'm sorry to ask but I have no where else to go"

"You are so stupid! You don't have to ask. You haven't done the last times; you just show up on my doorstep and beg me to do you"

"Shut up Owen" Gwen and Owen walked up the stairs. Jack called to them

"You two can go home now?"

"Will do" Owen grabbed his stuff and walked out of the hub. The gates closed and he waited for Gwen outside.

"Hello Sexy" Owen said as Gwen came out.

"Come on tiger take me to your lair" Gwen teased. Owen took Gwen off her feet and carried her into the car.

Owen opened the door to his flat, he was still carrying Gwen. Gwen gasped, Owen nearly dropped Gwen. Owens flat had been trashed the glass windows had been smashed and there was a body on the floor.

There's more coming soon:P


	6. Skeletons

Ianto started putting tape around the flat.

"Who is it?" Owen asked. Jack kept quiet

"Look it's my flat i think i deserve to know who the hell this is!" Owen shouted. Tosh looked at Jack

"Its captain Jack Harkness" Jack said. Everyone looked at him mouths open

"It's who?" Gwen said

"I ... i stole the name"

Owen was going to make a joke but jack looked at him and Owen didn't want to be kicked out of Torchwood again.

"I needed a name, when I came back from the future I needed a name and he died so I changed some records and took his name"

"How did he die?" Gwen said

"His plane was bombed down and he was stuck in it"

"Why is he here though?" Ianto asked

"I dunno" Jack said then it came to him "the rift"

"Well now the rift is more fragile than ever one movement and we would be faced with…that again" Ianto said

"But wait why would my flat be trashed and why him?"

"It's to do with torchwood" Tosh said

"Thanks for the update Tosh"

"Right lets get him back to the hub and do some tests" Gwen said. She could see on Jacks face that he was too shocked to talk so she took the liberty of doing it for him.

"On the one day we get a break something happens" Owen said.

In the hub Tosh and Jack were talking about Captain Jack and Ianto and Gwen where doing the technical stuff and keeping an eye on the rift and well as for Owen he was playing on the video games. Tosh's computer started beeping. Everyone got up and looked at the computer they all thought it was something to do with the rift but it wasn't it was about another body that had been found at the warehouse and another outside the car park.

"Right Owen, Gwen you go to the car park make sure the police don't get hold of it we will go to the docks and will come and pick you up" Jack ordered

"Ok. I guess you're taking the SUV" Owen said

"Yep Gwen take your car" Ianto said. Ianto had become a bigger role in Torchwood he wasn't just the cleaner and technical support he seamed to think that he could boss people around but after him seeing Lisa again it freaked him out and no one could blame him.

"Ok" Gwen said finding the keys for her car. Owen was gathering up some stuff and put it in his rucksack.

"Right lets go"

"Shit the police got here first. Know it alls"

"Oi I worked with those people"

"Yeah but you don't now" Owen said getting out of the car. The police had already cleared the area and the police were looking angry. Gwen remembered when she first met torchwood the area had to be cleared and torchwood were left to do there work. Owen and Gwen looked at the body.

"I know him from somewhere"

"John Tucker one of the victims…" Gwen said

"Suzie killed" Owen said

"This is the same spot were he was last time"

The torchwood car drove down the ally way. Jack had another body in the car.

"Who is it?" Jack asked

"John tucker one of the victims that Suzie killed"

"Who is that?" Owen asked pointing at the body

"Dan Hudgens he was found in the same place as last time and by the look of it so was he" Tosh said

"Right get that body in the SUV" Jack said

Tosh, Ianto and Owen helped get the body into the SUV while Jack and Gwen were talking.

"Jack what's happening why are we taking the bodies?"

"Because these bodies we have dealt with before but something is happening with the rift and these bodies so we need to sort it out. Find the connection"

Back at the hub Tosh was having trouble finding the connection.

"Ok we all know there dead and that Torchwood has come across them before and they have something to do with the rift but how and why they came back is another problem?"

"I bet the police are playing a joke on us by putting John Tuckers body out there to trick us" Owen said

"Wait didn't we have Dan Hudgens body in the storage? So someone must have moved it into the warehouse to get our attention"

"Right Gwen were going on a little body hunt, Ianto get me the list" Jack said

"What List?" Tosh asked

"The list of bodies that we have, we got some bodies to check"

Owen looked at Jack, he knew that Jack was trying to talk to Gwen, but Owen didn't mind what can someone do checking bodies?

Gwen and Jack came up five minutes later.

"One body is missing" Gwen said

"Who is it?" Owen asked but he already knew the answer

"Suzie Costello" Jack said "Tosh get CCTV up, we need to see when that body went walking" Jack went up and sat down at his desk. Owen followed.

"It's the dark matters thing isn't it?" Jack said

"Yeah"

"Right you tell the others what is going on then you take Gwen to this address" Jack quickly wrote down an address. "Owen you too will need to sell your flat if you don't want this thing to find you again"

"Were am I supposed to go?"

"Look at this address then you can pay me off later" Jack said to Owen.

Owen told Ianto and Tosh what was going on then.

"Gwen, Jack says you have to go home"

"But..."

"Just come with me" Owen got into the car and drove to the address. Owen had thought that Jack had given Owen the address of his flat, but it was a huge house. It was just like Owen's flat with glass walls, Gwen looked at Owen.

"Why are we here?"

"This is were we are staying"

"What?"

"Jack said that we are both going to have to stay here because someone both knows where will live and is trashing our flats. He also said something like if we both sell our flats then he will play the rest of the money"

"You mean we can buy this?"

"Yeah but we are probably have some catch" Owen got out his car and looked under the mat and there were the keys. Owen picked up Gwen and walked into the door. There was a note on the floor.

_I have already put your flats on the market; I have cleaned up your flat Owen. And well this house is now yours. Enjoy but there is a catch after Torchwood got destroyed we thought it was best that we have backup files and here would be perfect._

_Captain Jack Harkness_

Owen looked at Gwen, Owen asked the question.


	7. Whos Who?

Rhys hated being locked up, especially in the metal vault. He door opened.

"Hello" Rhys called out. His cell door opened and Rhys saw Ellie Sutezsooc. He had met a couple of weeks ago in a bar with his mates, he liked Ellie she was fun and kept him on her toes and now with Gwen gone. Him and Ellie were sort of going out.

"Ellie what are you doing here?"

"We are getting you out" Ellie said

"Who is we?" Rhys said he couldn't see anyone standing behind Ellie. Then the dark formed into a person.

"This is my friend Sheart Kneds"

"Hi I'm Rhys"

"Yes I have heard a lot about you" Sheart said

"So how did you get here?"

"Never mind that, come on were are getting out of here"

Ellie and Sheart walked up the stairs followed by Rhys. Ellie whispered something to Sheart and he led Rhys out the door.

"Where is Ellie going?" Rhys asked

"She is going to get something" Sheart replied. The cold air made Rhys shiver he may not have liked being locked up but at least it was warm. Ellie came out with her bag bulging. By the look she gave Rhys, he didn't ask questions. He guessed that she had the knife and the glove in there.

"So what am I to do now?"

"Go to a club and get drunk that's all I can recommend" Sheart said.

"But what are you going to do?"

"We have some unfinished business" Ellie said.

"Ok" Rhys walked away from Torchwood and away Ellie and Sheart, he didn't like there plan but they did get him out. Rhys walked into the first bar he saw; he walked in and sat down at the bar. Rhys looked in his pockets he had no money; they had taken it from him. A man across the table in the dark put it on his tab. Torchwood had been quiet stupid they had given him an amnesia pill which made him forget the people in Torchwood but not the actual place.

The man moved up a seat.

"You look rough" The man said "Bad day at work?"

"No not really, I'm Rhys"

"I'm John Wardsley" John said he was smiling at Rhys. They were talking for ages then when Rhys went into the bathroom, John followed and Rhys invited him back to his flat for some more drinks.

In the morning Rhys got up and found John gone, he had left a note. He had crashed on the sofa last night.

_Rhys,_

_Good work on trashing Owen's flat and you know how to get into Torchwood so you can dump the bodies and get whatever you need but only come into Torchwood at night because otherwise you will be seen again and locked up. Gwen now lives here._

_6 Harwsley rd. you need to know something next time you here the name John Wardsley I will be dead, it won't look like me but I will be dead. Sorry but you had to know, I'm on a list I have cheated and I need to be punished._

_John_

There was a knock on Rhys flat. He opened it and it was Ellie and Sheart, Rhys quickly scrunched up the letter and threw it out the window.

"Rhys we need to tell you something" Ellie said

"Ok go"

"But its going to hurt"

"Ok just go"

"Last night there was a murder and we have it on CCTV we want to show you"

Ellie put a tape in and on the screen showed her and Sheart. Sheart turned into Darkness and the man's soul went into the Darkness then a panther appeared out of the Darkness and attacked the man. Rhys looked at Ellie, Ellie whispered to Sheart and he went outside. Sheart came back in with a bag.

"Why did you kill that man?"

"He had done wrong; we kill because we have to. We get stronger and stronger after every kill" Sheart reached into the bag and pulled out a dead body, it was the man from the CCTV, his organs and skin had been shredded apart. On his hand tattooed was a black panther. Ellie went and sat down next to Rhys, she pulled off her gloves she had a mark to but more like a cloud rather than an animal. Sheart took of his gloves too, he also had one.

"Rhys look into my eyes" Ellie said. Rhys looked into his eyes then the cloud of smoke appeared and he looked into the glowing green eyes.

"Are you in?" Ellie said but her voice was stronger and sounded more like a man's voice than anything else.

Rhys was scared he didn't know what else to do. If he said no would they kill him? "Yes I'm in" Rhys looked into the green eyes. Ellie breathed on Rhys and slowly a black mark appeared just like Ellie's and Sheart's. He looked at them.

"Rhys go join the police force, because we need you on the inside. And if you join the police force and commit a murder you can get locked up in Torchwood again then we can kill the man that cheated.

Rhys couldn't sleep; Ellie and Sheart had given him a list of what to do and who to kill. He couldn't do it he just couldn't he wasn't in his nature to kill. He looked down the list. Most of them were random names then it said John Wardsley, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler, and The Doctor and last on the list was Gwen Cooper. Rhys ripped up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor. The paper bit floated around the floor but one bit stayed whole. Gwen Cooper.


	8. Voices

It had been quite the last three months; there was hardly any work to do. Jack had been drinking more to forget his feelings. Tosh had been working harder and Ianto and Jack they just kept themselves to themselves. Ever since Jack had given Owen and Gwen that house they had been coming into work later and later.

It had been three months since Torchwood had found John Tucker's body and three months since Owen's flat had been trashed. In the last week or so there had been some murders but not much work.

"We have a call from the dock a body of a young man has been found" Tosh called

"Well considering Owen and Gwen are not here Ianto and I will go to the dock"

"The man has been identified as a Jack Hargens, 21" Tosh called

"This has been the third murder this week, and we still don't know anything about who did it" Ianto said

"Tosh, could you find out how Jack Hargens was killed?" Jack asked

"Sure, ummm gun shot wound. There is CCTV footage but it doesn't show much" Tosh said. Ianto and Jack watched the CCTV.

"Wait look" Ianto pointed to the corner

"What is it?" Jack called. Gwen and Owen walked into the hub. "Good to have you join us"

"Gwen can you come and look at this" Ianto called "Look at that jacket"

Tosh zoomed in so Gwen could see more clearly.

"God, it's a police jacket"

Jack and Ianto had gone to the murder and Owen and Gwen had been left in the hub. Gwen walked into the autopsy room where Owen was working on Daniel Goodman's body. Gwen sat down on the steps watching Owen. She heard Owen speak but his lips didn't move that's when Gwen first realised she could hear people's thoughts.

_Don't look at her Owen, don't think about her. _Owen yawned. _All these late nights seem to be taking its toll on me. Shit why did I wear these trousers today_. Owen thought

Gwen had to dig her fingernails into her hand to stop her from laughing. Gwen walked up to Owen and put her hand on his back. He shivered _God Gwen's doing it again. Don't think about her Owen; don't think about her running her tongue along my teeth. Don't think about her Owen. _Owen thought

_Owen I can hear your thoughts. _Owen looked at Gwen her lips didn't move

_Shit! _Owen thought. When Tosh did that Owen went crazy at her but with Gwen, Owen let Gwen off. Tosh walked into the room and Gwen moved her hand of Owen's back.

"Umm I found some more information on Daniel Goodman, he was married with a child" Tosh said looking at Owen

"Good Shit, Sherlock" Owen said pointing at the wedding ring. Tosh walked out the room

Gwen put her hand back on Owen's back. _Give her a break Owen _

_Wait Gwen how come I can hear you?_

Gwen took his hand of Owen's back "Now you can't hear me"

"You could have some fun with this" Owen smiled at Gwen. The gates opened and Jack and Ianto walked in. Jack came into the autopsy room and picked up Daniel Goodman and took him down to the storage. Then Ianto came in and put Jack Hargens down on the table. Everyone came into the autopsy room.

"Right so we know that they were killed by the same person" Tosh said

"Using the same gun" Gwen said

"And the person is in the police force, well no surprise there" Owen said

"And well we found this" Ianto held up and ID card of a police officer, Ianto gave it to Gwen.

"Here I can trace it on the computer give me a minute" Gwen went over to Owen's computer and within a couple of minutes Gwen held up the results.

"Well that was a surprise" Jack said

_Gwen, Are you ok? Owen thought_

Gwen looked at Owen and she slowly nodded his head.

"Right so what do we do?" Tosh asked

"We wait" Gwen said

"Wait for what?" Ianto said

"Well he has been watching the house for 2 months now, I suggest we wait until he comes knocking" Owen said

Everyone talked for a bit longer then they went back to their desks. Ianto followed Jack into the boardroom.

"Jack, what's wrong with you? You have started to drink more and you stay here all night"

"That's because I have no one in this world. No one and I need to forget that" Jack snapped at Ianto. Ianto looked hurt and walked out of the room. Gwen and Owen were talking in the autopsy room.

"Gwen, are you ok?" Owen asked

"Look Owen, I'm over him"

"Not that"

"What then?"

"You never eat anything, you are always pale and you keep on fainting"

"Owen I'm fine"

"Thought any more about the question?"

"Owen I ..." Gwen said but then Ianto came in

"Does anyone want a coffee?"

"Great timing Ianto"

"Gwen we need your help" Tosh called

"What?"

"Umm it says here that he joined the police force 3 months ago"

"But we hadn't released him then"

"Someone did"

"Who?" Gwen asked

"No one knows"

"Have you checked CCTV?" Gwen said

"Yeah all the entries have been deleted"

"Right, check who deleted it" Tosh scrolled down the CCTV footage.

"Wait what's that?"

Tosh clicked on it and it showed Rhys resurrecting Suzie with the glove.

"Wait I thought we got rid of the glove" Gwen said

"Yeah we did" Tosh said, Ianto came up behind Tosh

"Gloves always come in pairs"


	9. Slipped Away

Gwen walked through the door she was smiling, that same beautiful smile. Her beautiful smile it court Jack up everyday, everyone could tell he loved Gwen except Gwen herself. Owen had shattered the one chance he had of impressing Gwen; it was in the car on the way back from the countryside. Jack wanted to sit in the back with Gwen and help her, but Owen had taken that chance. Gwen had broken Jack's heart on several occasions the first time was when she first walked through the door. Jack knew he couldn't have her and then when they were telling about the last snogs as Gwen called it. Owen said Gwen. Jack couldn't deal with it; he was crying inside, he was dying. Then Suzie tried to kill Gwen, it was so painful for Jack. It was like Gwen was the only one who cared about Jack but Gwen didn't care about him enough to love him.

Gwen started walking to Jacks desk. Jack tried to hide the emotions on his face, Gwen stopped at Owen's desk and whispered something in his ear then she started to walk away again. Owen pulled her back onto his lap. Ianto walked up to Jack's desk and put down his strong black coffee.

"You know you should tell her"

"And who asked you"

"No one sir, but they all talk about it behind your back"

"What?"

"They talk about you and Gwen behind your back. Owen and Gwen just ignore it and Tosh feels sorry for you"

"Well thanks for the coffee Ianto and next time I will ask you for your advice instead of you just handing it out when it's not needed"

Ianto walked out the room and put Owen and Gwen coffee down then he went to talked to Tosh. Tosh got up and walked into the room.

"If you are going to talk about her then it's not worth trying"

"What? I'm just saying that I have found the deleted entries for the CCTV when Rhys got out"

"Get everyone to the boardroom" Jack stood up and slowly walked past Gwen and Owen and walked up into the boardroom"

Owen and Gwen walked up the stairs with their arms round each other then they moved their hands before they walked into the room. They sat next to each other.

"Tosh show us the CCTV then" Owen said. Tosh clicked a button on the remote and then the CCTV came up.

It showed Rhys resurrecting Suzie with a glove 2 and another CCTV of two people getting Rhys out of the cell.

"Ok so who was in charge of releasing Rhys?" Gwen asked

"Me" Jack said

"Ok so two people let him out I'm guessing one of them is Suzie" Tosh said "The problem is Jack was here, so the must have drugged you when you were sleeping because you don't seem to notice them at all"

"Ok so we know that Rhys was released by two people, Rhys resurrected Suzie with the second glove, and that Suzie has the knife and the second glove" Owen said

"When did this happen?" Ianto asked

"3 months ago"

"Owen did the post mortems show anything"

"No just that they were shot. And the people we have already seen where no different to before"

"I suggest we wait until he comes to our house then we question him about this and the glove" Owen said

"Ok but until then Tosh you pull up every CCTV we have and make the computer scan for Rhys, Suzie and the other guy ok? Owen you do hold on what do you do?" Jack said

"At the moment wishing I wasn't here, but if you don't remember I'm the doctor"

"Ok well Owen you just do stuff, Ianto I'm gonna need some more black coffee and Gwen I need to talk to you" Jack said as he was walking out the boardroom.

"This is it, he is finally going to tell you" Owen said

"It probably not"

"I think it is" Ianto said "he has been annoyed with Owen more than usual no offence"

"None taken" Owen said "Go on don't want to keep him waiting"

Gwen walked down the stairs and walked out of the hub. Jack was waiting outside for her.

"Gwen I need to talk to you"

"I know"

"Right come on then" Owen said getting on the platform

"What?"

"Don't you want to see what he is saying to her"

Ianto and Tosh looked at each other and then jumped on the platform. Owen clicked some buttons then the platform went up and soon they saw Jack and Gwen talking.

"Just to let you know Owen, Tosh and Ianto are on the invisible lift watching us so keep your voice down" Jack whispered to Gwen

"Let me guess it was Owen's idea" Gwen said to Jack "so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well it's not what everyone expected" Jack said directing it at Owen. "You can come out now"

Owen, Tosh and Ianto stepped out.

"It was his idea" Tosh pointed at Owen

"Yeah well you two didn't have to come" Owen said

"Well you can listen it's not that important" Owen, Tosh and Ianto came closer they wanted to hear this. "It's just about Andy your friend in the police we need him to tell us everything Rhys does"

"Ok I will call him and Jack?"

"Yes"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"You know"

"Haven't you got work to do?" Jack said

"Yeah, the computer must have got the results now" Tosh said walking away from Jack and Gwen.


	10. Forgotten Questions

Rhys looked up at the house, it was huge every time he came here it seems to get bigger and bigger. This had been the sixth time this week; he kept on coming here to win back Gwen. After what he had been told he had been pretty mean and Gwen moved here because after what Rhys had done but Rhys didn't know the whole story. He had changed hoping that Gwen would realise he had almost forgotten about her until she showed up at the murder 3 months ago, Rhys had changed for Gwen he had got a job in the police force and he had his own flat he was doing well for himself. But he didn't have Gwen the missing piece of the jigsaw. When he saw Gwen he noticed that he hadn't changed a bit she still had the same black hair and the same eyes. Some of Gwen's mates in the force told him about special ops and how they thought they were so important but he didn't care as long as he saw Gwen. That's the whole reason why he was here the note that was left in his flat explained what Rhys had done and where Gwen now lived. Rhys remembered the first time he came here he was so close to going to see her but then a blue sports car came and beeped the horn and Gwen left in the car. That must had been 2 months ago. Then he started to watch the house he wasn't spying he just wanted to pluck up the courage to go and see Gwen. Rhys had done some research on the house so that if he did ring the doorbell then he wouldn't make a fool of himself and he found out the house had been brought by a man called Owen Harper he had heard that name before but couldn't remember where from and Gwen didn't seem to have a man living with her.

Rhys got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I can't put this of forever Rhys thought he rang the doorbell he looked at the house it was a real bachelor's pad and the car well Rhys wished he lived here. He rang the door bell again and heard someone ran down the stairs he was laughing. A man opened the door he was half naked he just had a towel on and he looked red and flustered. Please say Gwen doesn't have a boyfriend

"Hi, I'm looking for Gwen Cooper. Does she live here? I'm an old friend of hers"

"Oh yeah yeah, no she doesn't live here" but Rhys wouldn't have any of it he had seen Gwen come into this house.

"Owen if you think that telling people I'm not here will get you back to the bedroom quicker you're wrong. Who is it?" Gwen said. Rhys was heart broken this must be Gwen's boyfriend he wanted to punch Owen was it Owen? In the face but he wanted to see Gwen more.

Owen shut the door "It's Rhys"

"How come you know my name?" Rhys asked

"How come you have been watching our house?"

Rhys heard Gwen swear and Gwen opened the door, she too was red in the face but she was dressed. Owen stayed at the door.

"Rhys what are you doing here?"

Rhys heard that phrase again he had been hearing it all the time in the last 3 months but he couldn't work out were from _because Gwen's all cosy with you but with me I take her around the bloody world _it kept on going round in Rhys head. Rhys just stared at Gwen then Owen whispered something in Gwen's ear but it was loud enough for Rhys to hear.

"Gwen can you speed this up a bit, I'm naked and that bed isn't going to stay warm for long"

That was it he remember it was Owen who had said that. Rhys anger was bubbling up inside him he lashed out he had put all the angry he had into that one punch only to miss Owen because he ducked. Owen held Rhys against the wall and stunned him.

When Rhys woke up he saw five faces staring at him, he tried to move but he was tied to a chair. Gwen laid out some photos of three murder victims Rhys had already seen them though he was at the crime scenes.

"Right, we have some questions for you Rhys" The man in the army coat.

"Paul Ruby first victim killed last week attached from behind" The Japanese woman said.

"Daniel Goodman second victim killed 3 days ago attacked in a car park" Owen said but this time he was dressed.

"Jack Hargens third victim killed at the dock yesterday" The other man said

"When I first met you, you had stabbed Gwen and you were locked in our basement but first impressions are often wrong but not in this case you trashed my flat and you get a job in the police force just to see Gwen then you start watching my house nearly everyday. Then magically some bodies appear"

"Paul Ruby was eighteen, Daniel Goodman was nineteen and Jack Hargens was twenty one. They were all so young and we had nothing to link back to the murderer"

"Then we found this" Owen held out a police gun and thanks to Gwen he found out that it was a police gun and it had to be someone in the police"

"Then we found this" Gwen held out Rhys ID card and we knew you couldn't have dropped it investigating the body because we got there first" Gwen paused "What happened to you? Why did you kill them Rhys?" Everyone focused on Rhys.

"Because I had to"

"Why? You didn't have to kill them Rhys"

"I did because I had to see you"

Gwen walked out the room she couldn't take it anymore. Jack nudged Owen to follow her.

"Rhys you didn't have to kill people to see Gwen. You have been watching this house for 2 months now"

"I had to, I love her and I made a mistake. I need to talk to her"

"Right we will call that a day then. Ianto and Tosh could you put him in the cell for the night while we think of what to do with him" jack said. Ianto and Tosh tied Rhys and put him into the vaults.

"Where am i?"

"Well after the whole thing that happened with you stealing bodies we decided to have another well back up base in case you fiddled with the rift" Tosh said shutting the door.

Gwen was in the bedroom looking out the window when Owen came in. Owen put his hands around Gwen's waist. Owen had never thought of settling down before he met Gwen but something about her wanted him to stay and settle down with her. Gwen turned around to face him.

"You know you asked me something months ago but I didn't answer"

"Yes"

"The answer is yes"

"Do you really?" Owen was shocked he had thought Gwen had forgotten the whole idea.

"Yeah" Gwen was just about to kiss Owen, when someone knocked on the door.

"Gwen it's Ianto I need your help"

"Go way Ianto" Owen said

"Shut up Owen. Gwen it's important"

Gwen opened the door, Ianto walked in and Gwen looked at Owen.

"Did Ianto say he needed to talk to you?"

"I'm staying here, this sounds good"

"It's fine I just need Gwen's advice"

"Why would you get Gwen's advice?"

"Shut up Owen, what is it Ianto?"

"After Tosh and I were locking away Rhys she tripped over and I pulled her up and she kissed me"

"Ianto finally kissed a girl"

"Just ignore him that's what I usually do"

"Thanks"

"No problem, carry on Ianto"

"What do I do? I like her but not like that"

Owen came up behind Ianto. "Do her then break off with her"

"Owen is that what you do with every woman you meet"

"Well I'm obviously not doing that with you am i?"

"What should I do?" Ianto asked

"I will talk to her, but just don't imply anything to her" Gwen said

"You women always say that but how do we know if we are implying something" Owen said

"The stories are true you really are that stupid. Ok just don't lock yourself in a room with her or go anywhere with her" Gwen replied

"Ok but what happens if Jack tells me to go with her"

"Just don't go" Owen said

"I will talk to Jack about it"

"This is more interesting than an all the things we have dealt with" Owen said " now Ianto if you don't mind I need to talk to Gwen" Ianto walked out the room leaving the door a little open so he could hear what was going on. Owen shut the door properly before talking to Gwen.

"So you are sure?"

"Owen, I love you. Of course I'm sure" Gwen started to kiss Owen but were interrupted again by Jack shouting. Gwen went downstairs.

"We are taking Rhys back to Torchwood base, and were leaving you to alone so now you can get on with it" Jack said, they had started laughing. Owen came down the stairs.

"Can you just go away as you can see I have some unfinished business to do?"

Tosh, Jack and Ianto tried not to laugh but failed they started to walk out the door.

"What about Rhys?" Gwen asked

"He is already in the SUV" Tosh said "O and he told us about before when you answered the door. We are sorry that he interrupted you two. We will phone next time" They ran out of the door laughing. Gwen shut the door.

"Why did we agree to have Torchwood files kept here?" Owen said

"It was ok when it was the files then they convert the basement into vaults and an interview room"

"Then they put all the Torchwood files on our computer"

Owen and Gwen went back upstairs.

"Owen you know when I got stabbed you told me something?"

"Yeah"

"Was it true?"

"No I just say that stuff to every person I meet. Of course I did. Why?"

"Just wondering"

"So do I get a prize for the right answer?"

"Well you will have to wait and see"

At 4 o'clock Gwen's mobile rang Owen answered it.

"Owen, can I talk to Gwen?" It was Ianto.

"Yeah here" Owen put it on loud speaker.

"I have a huge problem I ignored Tosh in the SUV and back at work. Then at 12 o'clock she came to my flat and told me she had sold her flat so that we could move in together"

"Was this after or before you banged her?" Owen said

There was a long pause before Ianto answered "After"

"Hold on, one kiss and you and suddenly hit it of" Gwen said

"well we have sort of had a thing going for months but in the vaults she got the wrong end of the stick"


	11. Mixed Places

Ianto walked out of the hub and looked out over the bay, Jack followed. Ianto had a lot to think about and he didn't want to be disturbed but Jack didn't say anything he just looked out over the bay to. The silence was too much for Ianto he was about to go back into the hub when Jack said to him.

"Look Ianto I was wrong to do that ok? I don't have no one I have you."

Jack walked up to Ianto and held his hand. Ianto didn't know what to do he loved Jack, but he had started to fall in love with Tosh.

"I love you" Jack said.

"I love you too" Ianto smiled at Jack "I still have that stopwatch"

Jack smiled at Ianto "Well what are you waiting for" Jack and Ianto walked into the room. Everything was back to front the desk that was usually on the left was on the right and Ianto was there too.

"What the hell?" both Ianto's had said at the same time.

"Were in a parallel universe" Jack said

Jack and Ianto walked into the Hub everything was different. Jack got out his gun and pointed it at the weevil which was sitting at a desk.

"What the hell?" the weevil said

"What?" Jack said to the weevil. Jack turned around to see him staring back at him.

"Jack Harkness, god do I really look like that?"

"Can you explain what is going on here?"

"Yeah, well that's Owen, Jack said pointing at Owen he is the boss"

"What? Owen?" Captain Jack said

"Yes"

"Who are you then?"

"I'm a cleaner" Jack said

"What in the other world I'm boss"

"Well that's to bad isn't it"

"What about Gwen? And the weevil and where is Tosh?" Captain Jack said

"Well Gwen is a medic, the weevil is computer genius and Ianto is second in command. Who is this Tosh?"

"Toshiko Sato"

"Oh do follow me"

"Jack, where do you think your going?" Owen said "I will show them. Now get back to work"

Jack had always wondered what Owen would be like as boss and Jack knew it wouldn't work out. Owen led them down to the vaults.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but are you and Gwen together?" Ianto said

"Of course we are we are married" Owen turned on the lights in one vault and in the cell was Tosh but she had sharp teeth like a weevil and big long claws.

"She is a savage beast and will eat anything that gets in her way" Owen said.

Then the lights went out. Ianto could see the room he ran into the room and saw Lisa she was a human again. Jack and Owen chased Ianto.

"Ianto is that you?"

"Lisa? It is me Ianto I'm from a parallel universe"

"Yeah can you go and get Jack to bring me a coffee?"

"What? Don't you love me?"

"What God no, I love Jack"

Jack walked up to Ianto who was nearly in tears. Lisa went up to Jack and kissed him.

"What the hell?"

"Lisa this is Captain Jack Harkness from a parallel universe" Owen was a lot less arrogant Jack wished Owen was always like this. Ianto ran up the stairs and out of the hub he couldn't face it. Ianto hadn't got over Lisa the last time now he had to get over her all over again. Jack came up behind him.

"Ianto, I'm sorry I didn't know" Jack touched Ianto's hand. "Ianto I need your help, my friend Rose, she saved me from death and I want to see her even if it is a parallel world"

"Sure, where does she live?" Ianto tried to hide the tears.

"Follow me"

Gwen came out of her car she went into the hub and no one was there she went outside and saw Jack and Ianto she called to them.

"Jack sorry I'm late" Gwen said but they didn't reply, Gwen phoned them and Jack answered.

"Jack, why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because were in a parallel world"

"Not your not you are standing here in front of me"

"What?" Jack said

"But I can see you so clearly" Gwen touched Jack on the shoulder and Jack turned around.

"Oh God I can see you too" Jack whispered to Ianto "Its dark matters"

"Gwen go find Owen and ask him about Dark Matters" Ianto said

"Why?"

"Just go" Jack snapped at her.

Gwen opened the door to her house and Owen was in the shower, Gwen went into the kitchen and made herself something to eat she started to feel dizzier and dizzier these days. Owen came down the stairs and started to kiss Gwen's neck.

"Owen stop, I need to ask you something"

"What?"

"Jack and Ianto are in a parallel universe and I could see them and Jack asked me to ask you something"

"What is it Gwen?" Owen started to panic what had Jack said to Gwen. He could kill Jack.

"What are dark matters?"

Owen froze, Shit he thought. I can't tell Gwen it would make her more ill.

"Owen, I can hear your thoughts remember"

"Shit" Owen said

"Owen just tell me please you're scaring me"

"Ok, when Rhys stabbed you it touched a bit of metal from a bullet when you got shot and it sort of connected"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well it connection with"

"Who have I connected with, Owen?"

"It connected with Suzie Costello and the Rift and something in the Dark. It's called Dark Matters and that's why you have been fainting and seeing things"

"Owen, how long have you know for?"

"Since you came to my flat and fainted" Owen saw the fear in Gwen's eyes. She looked at Owen.

"What can I do?"

"Well last time you fainted I got the other bullet out but I don't know what else I could do"

Gwen collapsed in Owens arms, Owen thought she was crying but she had fainted. Owen guessed she hadn't eaten since last night. Owen carried Gwen upstairs she was getting thinner and thinner and Owen was worried he loved Gwen and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Owen left some food on the table and a drink and left a note. Owen went to find Jack.

Jack waited outside the block of flats and he was surprised to see Rose running up to him.

"Jack, Jack what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question?"

Rose started to cry. Jack hugged her "He got stuck in the other world and I can't see him again"

"O yes you can, come with me and you can meet the doctor"

"You can do that?"

"Rose have I ever let you down? By the way this is Ianto"

"Hi Ianto"

"By the way when you meet Gwen, she is the person you need to thank about this, she is somehow connected with the rift"

After 10 minutes Rose had packed her bags and had said goodbye. Her family didn't want her to go but Rose had made up her mind

"Wait Rose, if he can take you to the other world then I'm coming to" Jackie said.

In the end the whole family came with Ianto and Jack. It was a bit of a squeeze in the taxi but Ianto didn't mind for the first time in ages he looked happy and besides Ianto had bigger things on his mind. When the got outside Torchwood Jack lead them in and they were back in the normal world. Rose was shocked and kissed Jack. Ianto didn't care he needed to think about what to do with Tosh.

Jack was at his desk, Rose and her family had gone to back to there flat, Ianto had gone home and Jack was left here alone he needed to forget that, he needed to forget everything, he reached for a glass then decided against it and he had the whiskey straight out the bottle. Owen charged in the hub and ran up to Jack.

"How do I help Gwen?" Owen looked worried but by now Jack had drunk the whole bottle and was starting on his second one.

"I need to tell you something, Owen the truth is I hate you, I hate you for stealing Gwen away from me, I love Gwen but she chose you I mean how could she. You will just get want and move on end of story. I mean she is a smart girl but she has been so stupid to choose you over a Captain" Jack said, Owen's anger was slowly starting to bubble up inside him.

"Tell me how do I help Gwen?"

"Lots of food and water and rest. Owen I have something else to tell you but you will really laugh when I tell you but anyway I was drunk and someone released Rhys after 2 days not a week" Jack laughed " that's how he trashed your flat and he had an amnesia pill so I told him all about you and Gwen and also told some stories that I shouldn't have about you and Gwen and I showed him the CCTV of you in the car and I told him where you and Gwen now lived" Jack laughed "I told you it was funny"

Owen wanted to kill Jack, he could kill Jack at this very moment but instead Owen punched him. Owen walked out of the hub pleased of himself his hand hurt but he didn't care. Harkness had it coming.

When Owen got home Gwen was asleep but she had managed to eat something. Owen got into bed and put his hand on Gwen's waist. Gwen had noticed that he had done this never since he had found out about dark matters. Gwen guessed it was a sort of protection thing; Gwen loved it when Owen put his hand on her waist because it made her feel safe.


End file.
